


Roommate to maybe more

by tigragrece



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison & Buster are friends, but little by little they begun to be roommate and little by little they begun to have some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate to maybe more

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Baseball Fandom :) I had this idea since i begun to follow Baseball :)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Madison & Buster are roommate for a little time, because sometimes they had to be roommate with some guys missing. But the thing that can happen between them, is that they share a bed (they have shared some food together while they were watching a movie or watch a show).

Little by little it's happen, that they fall asleep both of them and that when they wake up they are cuddling.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not a problem don't worry"

But it's happen again and again, then sometimes when they have taken a flight to the next city where they play and Buster was listening to something, he was alone in his side and Madison comes to sit next to him

"It is good what you listen?"

"Yes, do you want to listen to it?"

"Sure"

They listen to the music and they are really near each other.

Both of them begun to feel really close to the other, Madison were thinking that "it's a good thing", and Buster was thinking "I want to maybe try to be with him".

After a win of the team, Madison wanted to celebrate this, but Buster didn't want to go out this night, he wanted to celebrate it in the room and with his friend but not in a bar.

"You sure, you don't want to have fun?"

"No, I want to celebrate it here"

"But you will be alone, you don't want to find someone?"

"I don't want it for the moment"

"Ok, I believe in you. If you need to be with us, just text me and come join us or if you want that I stay with you just tell it"

"No you can go"

"Ok"

Madison kiss Buster on his lips and leave the room.

Buster was so surprised and he couldn't stop thinking about it "He kissed me, he kissed me. Maybe he loves me"

Madison was out for a little time, then he comes back to the room "You already here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to celebrate it with you"

"Can we talk?"

"Yes, it's about what?"

"You have kissed me? Do you have a reason about it?"

"Yes, I like you a lot Buster, I want to spend time with you, be near to you and it's for this reason that I'm back with you"

"You are serious?"

"Yes, I'm very serious, I like you"

"Me too, I like you a lot, I want to be with you"

They kiss each other

"I'm happy"

"Me too"

"Do you want to celebrate it? In a special way?"

"Which special way?"

"Like this" they make out and decided to spend the night together.

The next day they kiss each other when they wake up and both of them say "I love you".

They don't want to mess this relationship, but they want to make it really work and since they are happy and in love.

**END**


End file.
